monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kejourou/Tsubaki
Tsubaki is a friendly Kejourou. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I really need to feed the Nekomata. I like how cute they are." "I can also suck semen though my hair. I'll give you an ample taste of it after this." "I have a good relationship with the Yuki-Onna, but... She's cold, so I don't want to be too close to her." "When spring comes, the shrine hill is covered with cherry blossoms. I'm looking forward to flower viewing next year." "Why are Bakaname so aka... Oops, I got it mixed up." "With this hair, I'll toy with you plenty..." "I'm going to tour around the tea house with the Futakunchi Girl again. That girl eats five times as much as I do..." "I can extend my hair freely. Don't confuse me with that stupid youkai who stretches her tongue." "Isn't it hard to cut your hair? In addition to being able to extend my hair, I can also shrink it..." "Even if they're not Yuki-Onna, youkai are good at manipulating cold. I do feel a little cold, however..." "With my hair, you can play by yourself..." (+1 Youkai Hair) "You can have this money..." (+ 1260G) "Are you thinking about lewd things? Cool your head with this medicine.... " (+1 De-Love Potion) "I'd like to eat a dango..." (Give 1 Dango) *Yes - "I wonder if you're being affectionate..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Really? Then I'll just have to squeeze you..." "My pockets are empty... Could you help me out?" (Give 756G) *Yes - "I wonder if you're being affectionate..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Really? Then I'll just have to squeeze you..." "When I'm hiding my eyes, they become sensitive... Could you give me some eyedrops?" (Give 1 Eyedrops) *Yes - "I wonder if you're being affectionate..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Really? Then I'll just have to squeeze you..." "As you can see, hair is my life. What is your life?" *Sword - "That's totally barbaric..." (-5 Affinity) *Hair - "Is that so...? But I don't see it that way..." *Testicles - "You're a man, so... I suppose so..." (+10 Affinity) "Do you want to play with me...?" *I want to play - "Fufu, you're a good boy..." (+5 Affinity) *I decline - "Ah, you've spread tears across my face..." (-5 Affinity) *I want to be played with - "When you say such things, I can't hold back..." (+10 Affinity) "There are many shrines in Yamatai. Which shrine do you like?" *Cat Shrine - "You like cute things? To tell the truth, so do I..." (+10 Affinity) *Fox Shrine - "Do not be deceived by the fluffiness..." *Snake Shrine - "The Snake Shrine is quiet... It's gloomy, I like it." (+10 Affinity) "By the way, I like fishing... What kind of prey would you aim for while fishing?" *Sea Bream - "That would be a big catch..." (+5 Affinity) *Octopus - "I hate eating weird things..." (-5 Affinity) *Girls - "Ahaha, would I get caught...?" (+10 Affinity) "I want to decorate my hair with some fashionable accessories. What do you think would suit me...?" *Ribbon - "Ahaha, isn't that too cute? But it's not bad either..." (+10 Affinity) *Hairpin - "It seems reasonable... But its not that interesting." *Human bone - "Heh, that's funny... In that case, I'll decorate your bone!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Tsubaki: "Hair care is difficult... Won't someone lend me a hand?" With Sakura: Tsubaki: "Oh, a futakunchi girl. It is convenient that we can both move our hair freely." Sakura: "In my case, my back mouth will move it without my permission... It's rather troublesome." Tsubaki: "It must be suffering having that mouth on the back of your head. But you aren't blaming your back mouth for all of your mischief, are you?" Sakura: "Kyaaaah! My back mouth is acting on its own!" Tsubaki: "D-don't bite me!" With Shirohebi: Tsubaki: "Hello Lady Shirohebi... We seem to have become harmonious with one another." Shirohebi: "Hmph, I have learned from my past misdeeds. Besides, it would be troublesome for me if this world were to disappear..." Tsubaki: "I agree... Let's work for the good of this world..." Shirohebi: "It is a monumental task, so I would prefer its leftovers..." With Sylvia Tsubaki: "Oh, you seem to be a lady in a good place..." Sylvia: "You should have been born into a noble house. I understand..." Tsubaki: "I've wondered where I was born, but now I'm just a hair geisha. I'm not going to become a lady anytime soon..." With Heriel: Tsubaki: "Oh my, your hair can extend too." Heriel: "I can stretch it out. It can wrap around this whole room..." Tsubaki: "I can't extend it that far. Don't you get hungry when you stretch it out that much?" Heriel: "I can absorb many things with my hair stretched out. So my stomach fills up." Tsubaki: "Many things, indeed..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Tsubaki: "I cant see though this hair at all..." Tsubaki is complaining to herself... happens 2nd Action: Tsubaki: "Come, let's have fun dancing..." Tsubaki is dancing and singing happily... happens 3rd Action: Tsubaki: "Fufufu..." Tsubaki sent a flirtation glance at Enemy! enemy has a chance to be seduced. 4th Action: Tsubaki: "Taking care of my hair is difficult work..." Tsubaki is straightening out her long hair! happens 5th Action: Tsubaki: "Here, eat this delicious food." Tsubaki presents a gift! Okonomiyaki Category:Monsters Category:Demi-Human Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki